Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero/Cheats
Sub-Zero Moveset Special Moves *'Ice Blast:' Down, Forward + Low Punch. *'Slide:' Back + Block + Low Punch + Low Kick. *'Diagonal Ice Blast, Angle Up:' Down, Forward, High Kick. *'Diagonal Ice Blast, Angle Down:' Down, Back, Low Kick. *'Ice Clone:' Down, Back, Low Punch. *'Ice Shatter:' Do 2 Ice Blasts. *'Super Slide:' Back + Block + Low Punch + High Punch. *'Freeze on Contact:' Down, Forward, Forward, High Punch. *'Polar Blast:' Forward, Back, Back, High Punch. Fatality *'Spine Rip:' (One Step Away) Forward, Down, Forward, High Punch. Combo *'6 Hits:' High Punch, High Punch, Low Punch, Low Kick, High Kick, Back + High Kick. Walkthrough Mission 1 You start off by seeing Sub-Zero jumping through a window. Scorpion is standing there and he says "You will fail", then he laughs and runs off. Go to your right and through the door into the next room, there waiting, are 2 monks, kill them! (Use combos to defeat them so you will earn experience points) Walk through the corridor, take the herbal healer. Walk through the next corridor and take the tablet of truth. Follow the tablets instructions to pass the 2 pillars to your right, then proceed through the door into the next room. There you will fight a monk. Defeat him and take the herbal healer. Then fight and beat another monk. Walk out onto the balcony and take the tablet of truth. Follow these instructions and you will make a safe landing to the ground which is a checkpoint. Walk to your right and take the herbal healer. (Use if necessary) By now you should have the power to throw ice and do the slide. Walk to your left and into the building where you will fight a monk. Keep going to your left into the door and fight another monk. Walk back to your right and then left to find 2 more monks before going on. After killing 4 or 5 monks, proceed carefully to your left into the room with the pillars. Trip the first and run just past it stopping on the middle square on the floor. Trip the next pillar, then run past it. (You may have to fight another monk) Go to your left into the next room and kill the monk then take the herbal healer that is near the rope. (Don't climb it!!) Keep going to your left into the next corridor and kill the monk. Go left through the door and into the next room. There you will meet Scorpion and he says: "The map is mine, Sub-Zero". Now beat him using freezes and combos. When you beat him, the MK voice will say "Finish Him". Do so! Go to the platform to your left and take the tablet of truth. Take the map, when you do a door will open in the tower. Go back to your right to the room with the rope and climb it. When you get to the top, face the right and jump onto the angled rope and slide down. Cheats Cheat Passwords *'Unlimited Urns:' NXCVSZ *'1000 Lives:' GTTBHR *'View Credits:' CRVDTS *'Start at the Fortress Stage:' ZCHRRY *'Exploding Earth Boss:' RCKMND Mission Passwords *'Mission 2:' THWMSB *'Mission 3:' CNSZDG *'Mission 4:' ZVRKDM *'Mission 5:' JYPPHD *'Mission 6:' RGTKCS *'Mission 7:' QFTLWN *'Mission 8:' XJKNZT Category:Walkthroughs Category:Gameplay Category:Guides Category:Work in progress Category:Cheats and codes Category:Game Subpages